Echo
'Echo '(エコー, Ekõ) is the servant of Vincent Nightray. She is also the split personality of the Baskerville, Zwei. Plot Working with Pandora Arc for the second time.]] Echo briefly appeared at Gilbert Nightray's house to leave him a letter and some black roses from his brother Vincent Nightray. There she met Oz for the first time, just as he passed out from the pain of his Incuse moving forward. Later, Vincent sent her to dispatch the Chain, Grim, and his contractor, William West. She met Oz for the 2nd time during her attempt to take Phillipe West, who tried to run away, as a hostage. She chased and eventually pinned the boy down, learning about Oz's relationship with Gil along the way. However when she heard a loud slamming sound in the distance, which marked Grim finding Alice and Gil, Echo decided to let Phillipe go and instead went to combat the Chain directly. During the resulting battle she is slammed by Grim into a nearby alleyway. When she tried to get up, Vincent came up from behind, telling her to stay and simply observe what happened next. After Vincent shot and killed William, he brought Echo, Oz, Gilbert, and Alice to the Rainsworth household. There, he and Echo were escorted out by Xerxes Break, who hinted that he was suspicious of Vincent. Echo then accompanied Vincent back to the Nightray mansion in his carriage. Cheshire's Dimension Arc giving Echo the antidote.]]As Oz and Gilbert enter the Cheshire's dimension via Equus, Vincent ordered Echo to capture Sharon Rainsworth. After knocking her out, Zwei took over as the dominant personality and used her chain Doldum to control Sharon and through her Equus. Prior to Break's return, Echo, along with Sharon, was poisoned by Vincent in order to prove to Break that the antidote he had worked. Vincent brought Break to the room where Sharon and Echo were, and after curing Echo, Vincent told Break to destroy Alice's memories of 100 years ago, which he had previously retrieved from Cheshire, whilst dangling the antidote over the balcony. Break destroyed the memories using Mad Hatter's power. but in spite of this, Vincent dropped the antidote anyway. Echo however, managed to catch the antidote just in time, infuriating Vincent. Before he could slap her, Break pulled her away and took the antidote, whilst telling Vincent that he looked so much like his brother at the moment. Vincent simply stated that he was tired and told Echo to get out of his sight. Sablier Arc During Saint Bridget's day, Echo was given a day off which she spends watching a festival in Reveille, on the roof of a building. Oz found her, and convinced her to join the festival with him, instead of simply watching it. Later Echo revealed to Oz her true feelings about Vincent, calling him annoying among other things. At night, they watched the fireworks together and Echo thought to herself how beautiful they were and that this must be what "happiness" truly was. At the end of the festival, Oz, not knowing the meaning of his action, gave Echo a green feather, which caused her to blush and walk away, confusing him. As she leaves, Oz thanked her for rescuing Sharon, and in return Echo thanked him for showing her around the festival. As she did this however, Oz collapsed in pain due to his Incuse moving forward again and Zwei resurfaced. Upon her return, she is beaten up by Vincent who told her she was not needed anymore, and Noise then took over as the dominant personality. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc At the tea party in Pandora Headquarters, Echo hid behind a tree, watching everyone enjoying themselves. Oz spotted her and called her out, startling her in the process. Oz questioned her about what happened on Saint Bridget's Day, but just as she is about to reply, she noticed Break and became visibly perturbed. Echo stated that she should leave now, but Oz insisted that she join them, pulling her with him, and saying that he wanted to have tea with her. She later, alongside the rest of the gang, joined in the group photo. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Echo accompanied Vincent to Isla Yura's mansion where Oz's 2nd coming of age ceremony was being held, but she only revealed herself when Ada Vessalius was about to be attacked by a cultist. Under Vincent's command, she quickly subdued the assailant and saved Ada's life. Vincent quickly knocked Ada out and ordered Echo to take her away. Echo then escorted her to presumably Sharon, who brought Ada to safety. She and Vincent later met up with Gil and Elliot, knocking the two orphans, who were attacking them with their Chain, Humpty Dumpty, unconscious. Vincent then proceeded to put them to sleep with his Chain, Dormouse. He then tried to reassure Gilbert that he shouldn't be worried about Break, but Echo interrupts him, revealing that she saw Break fighting the Baskevilles, Lily and Fang, outside. She later went with Gil, Elliot and Vincent, to rescue Oz. After the group defeated several cultists and found Oz, Gil begged his master for permission to go and help Break, which was granted, and he hastily left. Echo then watched as Elliot, Vincent and Oz planned on how to stop Yura's ceremony, noting to Vincent, Yura's arrival. Upon seeing Yura carrying an unconscious Alice, Oz bursts into rage, stunning the group. He quickly told Elliot to help Leo, whilst he deal with Yura, and the two dashed off. Vincent, exasperated, called the two hopeless and told Echo that they should try to stop the ceremony first, and then destroy the Seal during the resulting confusion. They then went off to battle more cultists and Humpty Dumpty's clones. Jack's Intention Arc Description Appearance Echo has white hair and pale silver eyes. Her hair is bob-cut with two inch-thick strips in the front that reach to her shoulders. She wears a mid thigh length blue white dress with a blue vest over it. Dark blue buttons line the sides of the vest and she wear a navy blue short tie. She also wears thigh-length white boots, that seem abit more like socks, which are folded at the top. Personality In general, Echo appears to be emotionless, somewhat like a marionette under Vincent's control. Echo however does have her own personality and emotions as well as some degree of independance, like when she saved the antidote, which Vincent had intentionally dropped, for Sharon, or how she got embarassed when Oz gave her a green feather during the festival on Saint Bridget's day. Echo is also known to have another personality called Noise, also known as Zwei. Zwei deeply loves Vincent and, according to herself, is the original personality inside Echo's body. Echo considers herself to be just an "Echo of Noise,", believing she is not allowed to decide things on her own and that she must defer to Noise's opinions. Vincent seems to treasure her, but he actually does not care very much about her. When asked directly, Echo will stiffly and repeatedly say that Vincent is great, but truthfully she thinks that Vincent is very annoying. However, on some level, Echo also seems to seek Vincent's approval, as shown when she is upset at Vincent telling her she is not needed anymore. Abilities and Powers *Hand-to-hand Combat - Echo fights with blades that come out of her long sleeves. She can run extremely fast and jump very high, as shown when chasing Philippe; Oz has trouble keeping up with her. *Healing - As Zwei is the original personality of their body, as well as being a Baskerville, Echo has the ability to heal from her wounds. When this occurs Zwei and Echo often switch places as the dominant consciousness. Quotes *''"Echo is a servant of the Nightray house."'' *''"It is only 'Echo'." (to Oz, whenever he calls her Echo-chan) *"Even if I'm to be tortured, to be mistreated, to be humiliated, Echo doesn't have the right to fight against it."'' Appearances Trivia *Echo's zodiac sign is Gemini. *Echo keeps a journal that is more like an observational record, according to Oz. *She resembles Les from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". *Echo could be described as a younger, female version of Break, though only in appearance. Echo has white hair and sleeves that conceal her arms, just like Break. Also, both of them have hidden weapons and a secret past. Personality wise however, they are completely different. *She is based on Tweedledee from 'Through the Looking-Glass'. *Echo refers to herself in third-person. Navigation Category:Nightray Family Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Human Category:Servants Category:Character Subpages